Never ever missed you more
by Burnbee
Summary: It's been three years since Kick died and Gunther just can't let his best friend go.


the sun was setting over Mellowbrook but one boy was in his favorite spot,the gully.  
"and Gordie was like im the best of the best and no one will ever be better." Gunther laughed. Kick sat beside him laughing so hard he was crying.  
"oh yeah?then what happened?"Kick ask still laughing.  
"he spun around so fast that he tripped over his own feet falling and landing on Ronaldo."Gunther laughed harder."but thats not the best part...they ended up mouth to mouth and kissing." Gunther added. Kick fell over he was laughing so hard.  
"thats horrible!" Kick laughed. Gunther stopped laughing and just had a smiled on his face.  
"man,Kick, i wish you could of been there."Gunther said as he looked over. his smile slowly slid off his face as he realized he was still alone. Gunther curled up into a ball and cried."Sitting in our favorite spot,that little one upon the hill,laughing 'bout that jerk who fell at school. We were talking about it enjoying the fun we had today. I realized something was wrong,i looked over and you...you were gone.i put my head in my hands and begain to cry.'cause it's like...like I can just close my eyes, and you are standing right there and I guess I'm having such a hard time facing the fact that I'm still living here. No, longer in reality, you can only exist in my mind now, and I just wish you were here because I've never ever missed you more."Gunther whispered through his tears. He didn't notice the figure watching him.  
_i never should have gone into town that day.i never ment for this to happen._  
"i wasn't even there! You went into town because i was sick! You went to get me something to stop my caughing and now i can't help but feel so guilty."Gunther had a few stray tears running down his face.  
_i have to do it now or i may lose him._  
Kick thought.  
"Gunther."Kick said loud enough for him to hear. Gunther froze and turned around.  
"K-Kick?" Gunther ask. Kick nodded and dropped what little stuff he had on the ground. Gunther took a few steps forward and that was all it took. Kick raced forward and tackled Gunther in a hug. both had tears running down their faces."Kick i thought you were dead!you went into town because i was sick and all they told me was you were caught in the wrong place at the wrong time and got killed!"Gunther shouted. Kick dug his face into his friends shoulder.  
"Gunther.i'm so sorry.i was in the wrong place at the wrong time.i witness a murder and they put me in the protection program!they were supposed to tell you but they never told anyone because they lost the list and i'm so sorry it wasn't supposed to be like this!you were supposed to be able to see me before they took me away but someone shot at us and i was hit so they rushed me away!i'm so sorry Gunther i never ment for this to happen!you have every right to hate me for making you feel so guilty but you have to know i've felt guilty for leaving you like that i'm so sorry!"Kick sobbed quickly into Gunther's shoulder. Gunther was shocked at Kicks sudden break down but didn't question it. He just hugged Kick tighter. Gunther lifted Kicks face to make him look into his eye's.  
"i could never hate you Kick your my best friend."Gunther replied. Kick smiled and suddenly laughed.  
"so did Ronaldo really get kissed by Gordie?"Kick ask as they sat up. Gunther laughed.  
"You heard all that?"Gunther ask.  
"no i just heard Gordie kissing Ronaldo." Kick replied. He stood and pulled Gunther to his feet."come on i have to tell my family i'm alive. we've got a lot of cetching up and along walk to start."Kick said.  
"didn't you already tell them you were alive?" Gunther ask. Kick shook his head.  
"we were headed that way because you lived close but i saw you walking this way and knew where you were heading."Kick replied."talking to you was the first thing on my mind since they told me i was coming home." Kick added. Kick picked up his suit case and waited for Gunther.  
"let's get you home then." Gunther said. He walked up beside Kick and they started walking. Kick cast a glance over at Gunther and grabed his hand. Gunther smiled."everythings back to normal."Gunther sighed in content.  
"wanna join me when i go and shed some deadmans drop tomorrow?"Kick ask.  
"wouldn't miss it for the world."Gunther replied. They laughed and continued to talk and get caught up as they walked back home.


End file.
